


Stowaways

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcia Flynn Deserves Happiness [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, garcy, i mean it’s just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn insisted that he be left behind to be retrieved later. Lucy is less than amused.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Garcia Flynn Deserves Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Stowaways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at fluff today cause Lord knows we could use it at times like this. I hope it makes you smile!
> 
> I’ve read this once, and I wrote it on my phone. Enjoy the typos.

The whirling of the time machine always causes Lucy’s heart to pound. There’s a pulling in the air, and within the flick of an eye, the machine sits before her. The seconds it takes for the door to slide open and her friends to step out are the longest of her life.

“Where’s Flynn?” Lucy cries. They all walk out awkwardly likely fearing her wrath when she realizes Flynn isn’t among the group. “Where. Is. He?”

“Back in 1876,” Rufus speaks up first. His speech is hurried as she stomps up to them. “He’s alive, Lucy. He asked to be retrieved.”

Lucy looks between Rufus and Wyatt. “And why would he do a crazy thing like that? There was a whole empty seat! Who are you hiding?”

“No one,” Wyatt steps in. “Lucy, I promise. We don’t know why. He wouldn’t tell us why. He just asked for one of us to come back.”

Lucy huffs. “You mean me. You know damn well I’m not going to let anyone but me retrieve Flynn. I can’t believe you three.” She marches towards the metal steps, up and into the machine. “It’s a good thing we have a nuke now.” She shoves the steps back and shuts the door. Lucy settles into the pilot seat and punches the coordinates to where the team came. She hopes no one malicious is waiting for her, but the time machine is already whirling. Lucy holds on tight as she blasts into time. 

Her body feels jostled, but the queasiness barely tames the burning inside her. She doesn’t know what game the men are playing, but she’s hardly amused. Lucy grabs a gun for just in case and presses for the door to open. 

She sits away from the door for several moments listening for any sound. Her ears pick up the sound of footsteps, and she crashes backwards when Flynn sticks his head through the doorway. “Holy shit!” 

“Lucy?” she hears Flynn ask. 

“Yes, Flynn, it’s me,” Lucy scrambles from the place she’s fallen. Flynn looks way too amused at her reaction for her liking. “Did you have to scare me like that?”

Flynn chuckles. “Maybe don’t stand so close to the doorway when you’re accessing a situation.”

“Thank you so much for your advice, Flynn,” Lucy rolls her eyes. “You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you.”

He raises a brow with a smirk. “I have something to show you.” 

Lucy watches Flynn slide from the machine. He starts to walk into the trees around them. “Where are you going?” 

Flynn turns to look at her. “I was going to invite you out, but you’re not exactly dressed for the occasion.”

Lucy waves him off. “People think I’m a witch in at least a half a dozen time periods. One more won’t make much of a difference.” She stands at the edge trying to decide how to get down without breaking a bone when she sees Flynn’s arms in front of her. She smiles despite the simmering anger beneath her skin and holds on as Flynn lowers her to the ground. “So, why did you stay behind?”

He turns with a wink. “I have to show you.”

Lucy’s not certain what he could have in mind so she follows silently into a circle of trees. Flynn steps toward a wooden basket on the ground and bends beside it. He looks up with a shy smile. “You might not like the surprise as much as I do.”

“Well, let’s see it,” she answers, wrapping her arms around her. Flynn lifts the lid, but Lucy hears it before she spies two, yellow striped kittens at the bottom. “Cats? Your surprise is cats?”

“They were going to be killed,” Flynn hides his eyes, and Lucy feels her heart swell. Her big man with a big heart saved the lives of two kittens insignificant in time. He did it because he believed it was right.

“I guess we’ll need to send Denise out for cat food,” Lucy grins and reaches down to pet one the kittens. “And other supplies like toys and beds and-”

“And I made a list,” Flynn interrupts. “We can give them some milk in the meantime.”

Lucy nods and stands up. “Why didn’t you come back with Wyatt and Rufus?”

Flynn rests his hands behind his back. “With them, me, and the cats, well that technically made five. I wasn’t sure if time travel rules applied to animals, but I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Good plan,” Lucy pats him with a chuckle. “We don’t need a cat with psychic abilities.”

Denise is not pleased to see the cats. “We are not growing a zoo. This is the only time!” And she leaves with some other warning about how the time machine isn’t for personal visits. Lucy’s certain Flynn wasn’t listening. 

“Jiya, I want a dog,” Rufus turns to his girlfriend, and Lucy’s pretty confident Flynn’s started a dangerous trend. He doesn’t seem to care.

That night, Lucy stretches loudly and pads down the hallway. She’s just finished her shower and is heading for a good night's sleep. Most of the evening has been centered around the newest arrivals, and Lucy thinks it was just what the doctor ordered. She opens the bedroom door and squints into the soft light. Her heart sores as she sees Flynn laying on their bed sleeping with two kittens curled beside and on top of him. Lucy smiles. Just what the doctor ordered indeed. 


End file.
